In the conventional LCD technology, the steps of detecting defect LCD products and determining the level of LCD final products are all performed by manual work. However, it will misjudge and miss test some LCD products, which will influence the quality and yield of the manufactured LCD products due to the visual differences between operators or human factors or the like.